


Molly Dies in Season Four!

by Bodhicitta



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Loo Brealey BAMF, Loo Brealey RPF, M/M, Queen Loo, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 00:50:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7017499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bodhicitta/pseuds/Bodhicitta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No, I do not have an insider knowledge about this.  Purely speculative.<br/>And ENTIRELY fictional!!!<br/>Let's see if "Loo" can stop this from happening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Molly Dies in Season Four!

_What is all the ruckus,_ Mark wondered.  Bunsen was barking - nay, screeching - as if a hit squad comprised of cats, squirrels, rabbits, and birds had broken through front door intent on killing his humans and raiding his food bowl.

"What is it, Bunsen?  Is it that rotten little teenaged delinquent from down the road snogging his girlfriend on our stoop again?"

He heard Ian's chair scrape across the floor in the office - good, he's taking care of it.  Mark went back to gathering a little something to nosh on before dinner.  Some Mexican nibbly things.

The door opened.  Stomping sounds, not a man's steps, but some sort of angered little...and then he heard the fussing.  Oh, crap.  

"Where is he?  I don't care if he's taking a dump for the Queen, where is he?"

Loo stormed into Mark's kitchen, as mad as a wet hen.  Mark's husband Ian, trailed behind her miming the words, "I'm sorry!"

Mark scanned her up and down.  Loo was wearing a skirt made of - what was it - sackcloth?, some sort of oversized tunic, brown tights and those hideous blue shoes she and Ben had seemingly dared each other to wear.  He sighed and prepared to lecture her _yet again_ about her sartorial choices.  Before he could begin explaining to her the difference between "bohemian" and "confusing," she marched straight up to him and jabbed his chest with her little finger.  

"Ow!" he yelped.

"It would have been awfully nice if you had told me, instead of me having to find out on TWITTER!

Mark's mouth fell open, and then he continued pouring the corn chips into the large blue and white earthenware bowl.  "Want some salsa?  I just made it."

"Molly dies in Season Four!  It's all over the intertubes!"

"Well, she's not canonical," offered Ian.

"Well," Loo imitated in her best snooty asshole voice, "she ain't canonical.  Sod that!  You've killed me off!  How am I supposed to pay the rent?"

Mark tasted the salsa, then sprinkled more cilantro over the top of it.  "Well, Loo-la-bear, you _have_ got a new show...."

"So, it's true - you're not denying it."  Loo shifted her weight to one side, crossed her arms, and glared daggers through Mark's heart.

Mark shovelled a huge corn chip over-laden with homemade salsa into his mouth.  The time it took him to thoroughly chew and swallow would give him enough time to craft the right response.

 

_Next : Will Mark own up to his doing wrong?  Will Loo manage to get him to admit the truth?  What is The Truth?  (What is the nature of The Good)?  More important - will Loo get him to change the fate of our favorite pathologist?_


End file.
